The song epic
by Penguinator 24
Summary: Sequel to MyWayWriter's What are friends for? This is the story of how a few young penguins got their heartsongs. Includes Age/Hayley, Mumble/Gloria, Atticus/Nicki, and Erik/Bo. This is a songfic. Chapter 1 has a bit of Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to What are Friends For? By My Way Writer. I hope you enjoy. Yes, this is a bit of a song-fic.

The Song epic by Happy Feet Fan 24

Chapter 1: the Celebration

It was truly a time to celebrate. Age was so proud of his Daughter, Syrena. He couldn't wait to sing for his daughter. However, Gloria would kick off the party. (Boogie Wonderland, Happy Feet Remix- Brittany Murphy; Original Boogie Wonderland- Earth, Wind, and Fire)

Dance, boogie wonderland

Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts,

Of men who need more than they get

Daylight deals a bad hand,

To a women who has laid too many bets

The mirror stares you in the face and says

"Baby, uh uh it don't work"

You say your prayers though you don't care

You dance and shake the hurt

Dance, "MUMBLE!" boogie wonderland

Dance, dance "MUMBLE!" boogie wonderland

Sound flies through the night

I chase my vinyl dreams to boogie wonderland

I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland

I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland

(the Adelie amigos)Check it out, check it out, check it out,

Yo soy Raul, Penguino mas cool,

Latino por suruesto.

My Brothers, Que?

Luego me llama, un senorita me encide como flama

La fiesta, baila baila, mucha chicka, mi coraizon tiene dinamita,

Boom!

Exacto, te como un tacto, de jame sertu papi penguino?

Booyaka; Booyaka!

Baby penguin: "mumble!"

All the love in the world can't be gone,

All the need to be loved can't be wrong

All the records are playing

and my heart keeps saying

"Boogie wonderland, wonderland"

Dance boogie wonderland

Dance boogie wonderland

All the love in the world can't be gone

all the need to be loved can't be wrong

All the records are playing

and my heart keeps saying

"Boogie wonderland, wonderland"

Dance boogie wonderland

Dance boogie wonderland

"Wow, Gloria that was better than the day I was banished." Mumble said. "All right, it's my turn." said Age. Age, which was the happiest he had ever been, had, a few months before, nearly been killed by a skua attack. However, he made a remarkable recovery and was enjoying life. His wife, Hayley was enjoying the party. Her daughter, Gabriel, asked her a question. "Ma, how do I find my heartsong?" "When you're old enough to school, you'll learn your heartsong then, but for now, enjoy. I'll have Grandpa Mumble teach you to dance." "Alright, ma!" "Age, we are going to do a combined piece." Exclaimed Atticus. (Crazy by Gnarls Barkley)

I remember when

I remember I remember when I lost my mind

There was something so pleasant about that place

Even your emotions had an echo

In so much space

And when you're out there

Without care

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much

Mmm

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

probably

And I hope that you are having the time of your life

But think twice, that's my only advice

Mmm

Come on now, who do you

Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?

Ha ha ha, bless your soul

You really think you're in control?

Well,

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

Just like me

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb

And all I remember is thinking, I wanna be like them

Mmhmm

Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun

And it's no coincidence I've come

And I can die when I'm done

But maybe I'm crazy

Maybe you're crazy

Maybe we're crazy

Probably

Ooh ooh mmm

"Age and Atticus, that was unbelievable! Great job!" Mumble bellowed, proud of them. The party would rage on for a few days. But, with summer coming, this would mean that Penguin Elementary would start up once again.

Happy Feet two Belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures. Jake, Gabriel, Age, Hayley, Syrena, and Nicki belong to My Way Writer. Boogie Wonderland belongs to Earth, Wind, and Fire. Crazy belongs to Gnarls Barkley.

Chapter one is done! Chapter two should be up in a few days. Thanks to My Way Writer for allowing me to write this. As always, read and review. Also, I need reviews on my other stories; Battle Across Four Dimensions, Holiday season with the Central Park Gang, and Happy Feet Truth or Dare. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: the Heartsongs

I've had a nasty bout of writer's block, but MyWayWriter inspired me to write chapter two of the song epic.

Chapter 2: The Heartsongs

Penguin Elementary had opened after the celebration. Like always, Ms. Viola was ready to start the new school year and teach the new students their heartsongs. "Good morning class." "Good morning Ms. Viola!" the whole class replied. However, two students were missing. Gabriel had made it to school, however. "Gabe, can I speak to you please?" "Am I in trouble, Ms. Viola?" "No. Where are Jake and Syrena?" "They ran off! I wanted to help Uncle Age and Mumble, Aunt Hayley and Gloria find them, but pa made me come."

Meanwhile, Jake was alone thinking. 'I don't know if I have a heartsong. Grandpa may not have one and Pa had one. Does that mean that I have one?' "Hey, Jake! We need to get to school. It's the day that we find out our heartsongs." "Syrena, I don't think that I have one." "Jake, there is only one way to find out."

Ten minutes later, Mumble and Gloria were reunited with Jake. "There you are. What do you think you're doing?" Mumble said, sounding a bit annoyed. "I don't think I have a heartsong pa. I don't want to embarrass myself like you did." "Jake, I know how you feel, but don't be afraid. Life has many challenges, finding your heartsong is one of them." Mumble said. "All right pa." Jake replied.

Twenty minutes later, Jake and Syrena arrived at Penguin Elementary. "All right class. I have a surprise for you. It's Pat!" "Who's Pat?" Mumble stepped in, "Pat is an old friend of mine. Erik, you remember when we were in New York City?" "Yeah, Pa! He is your biggest fan!" "Pat is going to demonstrate a heartsong." "Hey fluffitos! You are going to learn the number one thing that you will need during your life. Your heartsong and dancing are the two of the most important things you will learn during your life. I'm going to demonstrate my heartsong and maybe dance a bit too."

(Africa by Toto)

I hear the drums echoing tonight  
>But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation<br>She's coming in the 12:30 flight  
>The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation<p>

I stopped an old man along the way  
>Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies<br>He turned to me as if to say  
>"Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"<p>

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<br>I bless the rains down in Africa  
>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had<p>

The wild dogs cry out in the night  
>As they grow restless longing for some solitary company<br>I know that I must do what's right  
>Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti<p>

I seek to cure what's deep inside  
>Frightened of this thing that I've become<p>

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<br>I bless the rains down in Africa  
>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had<p>

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<br>I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa  
>I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa<br>I bless the rains down in Africa  
>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had<p>

"So what do you think?" "Pat, that was amazing! You are really good!" Gloria exclaimed. "Gloria, I know a lot of songs. I would sing again but it's time for the class to find their heartsongs." "Okay, take a minute to let it come to you." "Okay, Gabe, go ahead. Pat, Gabe is the son of Erik and Bo." "Cool, go ahead." (Hello Goodbye by the Beatles)

You say "Yes", I say "No".  
>You say "Stop" and I say "Go, go, go".<br>Oh no.  
>You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello".<br>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello, hello, hello".  
>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello.<br>I say "High", you say "Low".  
>You say "Why?" And I say "I don't know".<br>Oh no.  
>You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello".<br>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello, hello, hello".  
>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello".<br>Why, why, why, why, why, why, do you  
>Say "Goodbye, goodbye, bye, bye".<br>Oh no.  
>You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello".<br>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello, hello, hello".  
>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello".<br>You say "Yes", I say "No".  
>You say "Stop", I say "Go, go, go".<br>Oh, oh no.  
>You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello".<br>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello, hello, hello".  
>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello, hello, hello".<br>I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello-wow, oh. Hello"

"That was fantastic, great job Gabe!" Pat praised. "All right, who wants to go next?" "Okay, Syrena. She is the daughter of Hayley and Age." "Who's Age?" "Mumble's and Gloria's adopted son and Erik's adopted brother." "Okay, thanks for the background. You may start, Syrena." (Back to December by Taylor Swift)

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<p>

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<p>

This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time

"Great job, Syrena!" After that, twenty-two penguins would sing their heartsongs. However, there was one student remaining. "Okay, who last?" Pat asked. "Jake, it's your turn. He's the third son of Mumble and Gloria. He's a bit nervous." "Jake, tell me why you're nervous." "I just think that I don't have a heartsong." Jake said. "Trust me, you'll do fine. Go ahead." (When you were young by the Killers)

You sit there in your heartache  
>Waiting on some beautiful boy to<br>To save you from your old ways  
>You play forgiveness<br>Watch him now, here he come

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
>But he talks like a gentleman<br>Like you imagined when you were young

Can we climb this mountain? I don't know  
>Higher now than ever before<br>I know we can make it if we take it slow  
>Let's take it easy, easy now, watch it go<p>

We're burning down the highway skylines  
>On the back of a hurricane that started turning<br>When you were young  
>When you were young<p>

And sometimes you close your eyes  
>And see the place where you used to live<br>When you were young

They say the Devil's water it ain't so sweet  
>You don't have to drink right now<br>But you can dip your feet  
>Every once in a little while<p>

You sit there in your heartache  
>Waiting on some beautiful boy to<br>To save you from your old ways  
>You play forgiveness<br>Watch him now, here he come

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
>i said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus<br>but more then you'll ever know

"That was the best performance of the whole day! You, Jake are this generation best male singer. You are going to be the lead tenor!" "Thank you, Mr. Pat! Are you going to stay here?" "Yes, I've gone all over this planet and now I'm in the place where I want to be." Pat said.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet 2 belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Age, Hayley, Syrena, Nicki, Gabriel, and Jake belong to MyWayWriter; Pat belongs to me, Happy Feet Fan 24.

This is probably the best chapter I have ever written! This story isn't done!


	3. Chapter 3: Pat's Swan Song

This is the final chapter of the Song Epic. Let me tell you, this story was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter 3: Pat's Swan Song

Everyone was ready to start the party, but Pat was feeling a bit homesick. "Hey, Pat." "Oh, hey Mumble." Pat replied sadly. "What's wrong?" "Mumble, I think I don't belong here. I belong with the central park gang." "Well, we can't let you leave without one more song with you as lead tenor." "Mumble, I would be honored."

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Gloria began to sing. (Somebody to Love by Queen)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each mornin' I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

I have spent all my years in believin' you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down on my knees

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord, somebody, ooh, somebody

Can anybody find me, somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday, I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm goin' crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe

Yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me, someone to love?

I got no rhythm

I just keep losin' my beat

I'm okay, I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

...

"Pat, you are a great friend and a great penguin." Erik said. "So, I'm going to sing next." (Seven Bridges Road by the Eagles) There are stars

In the Southern sky

Southward as you go

There is moonlight

And moss in the trees

Down the Seven Bridges Road

Now I have loved you like a baby

Like some lonesome child

And I have loved you in a tame way

And I have loved you wild

Sometimes there's a part of me

Has to turn from here and go

Running like a child from these warm stars

Down the Seven Bridges Road

There are stars in the Southern sky

And if ever you decide

You should go

There is a taste of thyme sweetened honey

Down the Seven Bridges Road

"Thank you everybody. But it's time for my swan song." (Africa by Toto)

I hear the drums echoing tonight But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation She's coming in the 12:30 flight The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies He turned to me as if to say "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night As they grow restless longing for some solitary company I know that I must do what's right Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

"I'm so glad that I came back. See ya!" "Pat, don't forget to spread your song epics!" "I won't forget." 'He will be back someday.' Age thought to himself, watching Pat, using some jetpack looking thing. Age, then starts a refrain of Pat's heartsong.

Hurry boy their waiting there for you! Gonna take some time to drag me away from you, there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do, I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the Rains down in Africa, gonna take some time to do the things we never had!

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet belong to Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Brothers; Jake, Age, Gabriel, Syrena, and Nicki belong to MyWayWriter; Pat belongs to me, Happy Feet Fan 24.

Songs: Somebody to Love belongs to Queen; Seven Bridges Road belongs to The Eagles; Africa belongs to Toto.

I would like to thank MyWayWriter for letting me make this story. I'm also thanking everyone who has read this story. I hope that you enjoyed this story! Bye from Happy Feet Fan 24!


End file.
